Sparkle Sky
| Mane = | Coat = legs. | Cutie Mark = A yellow lightening bolt on a blue star with a white cloud. | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #EC135A | Color 2 = #B5E61D}} Sparkle Sky is very optimistic and bubbly female pink unicorn from Ponyville. Sparkle lives in Ponyville with her room mate and best friend Snow Gem. She is the arch nemesis of Comet Shock. Sparkle is part of the Elements of Love and wields the Element of Optimism. Character Personality Sparkle is very optimistic and never says never. She believes in all her friends and that together their is nothing that they cannot do. She is the joker of the group and sometimes she can get a bit carried away. She knows when it is time to be serious though and she has some amazing skills. Appearance Sparkle has bright pink coat with a deep purple gradient running up her legs. Her hair is a green colour. Her mane is held up in a ponytail and it has a fringe coming from it. Her tail curls around. Magic Sparkle has the power to control extreme weather that was originally thought to be uncontrollable by the monarchy. For example, she can divert the path of a tropical storm at the coast away from settlements to avert destruction. (So in theory she could have held off the storm better than the Princesses during the season 6 opener.) Additionally, her magic changes colour depending on the strength. Yellow aura is her normal strength, red is maximum strength. If she spends too long using maximum strength, she will eventually become unconscious. Relationships Heart Blaze TBA Princess Crescent TBA Snow Gem Snow Gem is Sparkle's best friend and they have been since they were fillies. They met when some school ponies were bullying Snow for being so clever compared to them, and Sparkle stepped in to defend. Xethon Skull Xethon is supportive of Sparkle, and actually helped her confess her feelings towards Whirlwing, Sparkle's marefriend. Harmonic Sparkle TBA Soaring Lightening TBA Lucky TBA Dusky Blue Both Dusky and Sparkle are highly respected weather ponies, and often find themselves thrust in to situations where they have to work together to ensure the safety of other ponies. Zoey Sparks TBA Whirlwing Whirlwing is Sparkle's marefriend. They have a strong bond, and can be inseparable at times. They help each other through their issues. They met through both of them having weather pony jobs, when Whirlwing's clumsy side shone through and she collided with Sparkle who was on the ground. The moment was very awkward but they continued to keep in touch. Whirlwing was the first to start to develop romantic feelings and Sparkle soon started to reciprocate. The pair started to date with some pushes in the right directions from Snow and Xethon. Quotes : "Optimism is a good thing!" : - Sparkle Sky Gallery Sparkle_Sky.png|Sparkle Sky in the Pony Maker Version 3.0 Minecraft_Skin_Sparkle_Sky.png|Sparkle Sky Mine Little Pony Mod Skin OC10.png|With Diamond Gamer, Xethon Skull, Princess Crescent, Snow Gem, Heart Blaze, Dan Smith, Kyle Simmons, Woody and Will Farquarson. SparkleandSnow.png|With Snow Gem. SparkleSkyIDOld.png|Old look. Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pony Category:Future Character Category:WIP